Rêveuse modelée
by Luneil
Summary: OS : Luna observait. Luna voyait. Luna savait. Et pourtant Luna ne peut rien faire contre le déchirement d'une famille.


_Un nouvel OS, du point de vue de Luna. Parce que j'aime beaucoup ce personnage._

_Texte un peu bizarre, écrit sous le coup d'émotions. _

_J'espère que ça vous plaira,_

_Luneil._

**Disclaimer :Le monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas tout est à J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Foule. Un mot comme un autre. Pourtant le phénomène qu'il décrivait m'avait toujours fascinée. Cet amas de gens, de personnes semblant indissociables les unes des autres. Depuis toute petite, depuis la mort de ma mère je m'étais forgé une carapace d'innocence avalant chaque chose que mon père me racontait, autant pour moi que pour mon père. Une partie de moi avait fini par intégrer le rôle et j'avais alors mise en marge de la société. Ainsi ne pouvant faire partie de la foule je l'avais observée, examinée, décortiquée et à présent je pouvais détecter la plus infime différence rendant chaque composantes de la foule unique, que ce soit un sourire, un regard, une expression…

AD. Armée de Dumbledore. L'une des meilleures choses que j'ai pu vivre. Je faisais désormais partie d'un groupe. Je pouvais voir la foule de l'intérieur. L'observer plus méticuleusement. Et j'avais des amis, des personnes pour qui je comptais et qui comptaient pour moi.

J'aimais être en hauteur. C'est de là-haut que la foule peut-être contemplée le mieux. Comme la Lune contemple le monde d'en haut, j'observe la foule, Luna me va si bien.

Lorsque la Bataille Finale avait pris fin, l'innocence que j'avais cultivée s'était complètement envolée mais je l'avais remplacée par un masque. J'avais appris ce que voulait dire les choses que j'avais observées durant toute mon enfance et adolescence. Et certain des secrets les mieux gardés me furent alors révélés. Ainsi, je savais que Ron avait trouvé réconfort dans les bras de Drago Malefoy parce qu'il avait conscience qu'Hermione était loin d'être fidèle. Qu'Harry et Ginny jouait au couple toujours aussi amoureux, pourtant quelque chose leur avait manqué et ils étaient devenus de proches amis, des confidents, lorsqu'Harry n'avait plus pu compter sur ses meilleurs amis. Ils auraient dû se séparer il y a quelques années, puisqu'Harry avait trouvé quelqu'un, Pansy Parkinson. Mais celle-ci était morte, alors Ginny et Harry avait essayé de retomber amoureux et cela avait marché.

Et je repense à tout cela devant le drame qui est en train de se jouer devant moi. Potter contre Weasley. Une simple remarque de Rose sur Teddy et tout était partie en vrille. Pourquoi, alors que Lily et Victoire avaient pardonné, pourquoi Rose avait-elle tout déballé, lorsque toute la famille n'était pas au courant de cette histoire ? Chacun avait déballé sa rancœur, les Potter avaient subi beaucoup, beaucoup trop, et maintenant on en était au Ron contre Harry et Hermione attaqua : « Oh arrêtes un peu Harry. C'est tout seul que tu t'es fourré dans tous ces plans foireux. C'était toi le suicidaire, Ron et moi n'avons fait que subir. Et t'es même capable de… » - _de garder une femme ne vie_, c'est bien cela que tu as voulu dire, grave erreur - c'est un Harry au regard fou qui la coupa « LA FERME HERMIONE ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont tu parles, aucune idée, il y a longtemps que tu as perdu ta place. Longtemps que je me suis rendu compte que s'était vous contre moi là où je ne pouvais choisir l'un de vous deux, même maintenant… » - _que vous ne vous aimez plus. _Il était parti en ajoutant : «Et vous vous disiez amis, famille, allez tous vous faire voir ! ». Ses enfants l'avaient suivi, James un regard haineux pour chacun, Albus la tête haute et Lily dans une attitude de défi et Rose Weasley baissa la tête, honteuse. Ginny fit comprendre à sa mère que rien ne l'impliquer dans cette affaire et que les Potter reviendraient la voir d'un regard, avant d'ajouter : « Vous êtes content, hein ? Vous me faites marrer, aucun de vous ne sais rien et pourtant vous nous jugez, le jugez lorsqu'il ne l'a jamais fait. J'ai honte d'être votre sœur, votre tante, votre amis ! Adieu… bande d'incapables. ». D'aucun reverrait Ginny au moment où elle tourna le dos et partie. Ce fut le signal pour moi de partir, parce que Ginny m'avait toujours défendue, parce qu'Hermione avait trop essayé de m'enlever mes croyances et ainsi ma carapace, parce qu'Harry lisait en moi comme un livre ouvert et parce qu'ils étaient mes deux premiers amis. Derrière moi j'entendis : « Vous savez j'ai honte de vous connaitre. Vous le jugez alors qu'il a beaucoup fait, beaucoup perdu, plus qu'aucun d'entre nous. Vous n'êtes pas digne de son amitié malgré le soutien que vous lui avez apporté. », Neville, bien sûre, Harry était son modèle, Ginny celle qui avait révéler son potentiel de leader et de courage, deux amis très cher au cœur de Neville et aussi sa fille ne sortait-elle pas avec Scorpius, le frère de Cassandre fiancé de James et meilleure amie de sa fille Alice. Et maintenant les Weasley restent quand les Potter, Londubat et Lovegood – bientôt Scamander – partent. Rideau.

Phénomène triste que le déchirement de la foule. Et moi simple rêveuse modelée je la regarde s'éparpiller lentement.

* * *

_Je vous l'avais dit, étrange. Enfin l'auteur ce fera une joie d'accueillir vos commentaires. Alors une petite review ?_

_Luneil. _


End file.
